How We Got Here
by hockeymom
Summary: Awaiting the birth of their baby Stella and Don remember the path they took to get there. Rated M for smut and for language. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Don Flack smiled lovingly at his sleeping wife, the glow of the monitors illuminating her face. Her dark curls surrounded her face like a halo, her emerald eyes were shut and her long lashes lay against her porcelain cheeks. He was happy she was finally sleeping, the past few hours had been tiring, and the next few would be as well. Although she'd already been in labor for 18 hours her doctor said it would be several more before she was ready to deliver.

He still couldn't believe they were having a baby, their miracle baby. He remembered back to their first night together. Actually it had been daytime, not night. They'd worked round the clock for 32 hours to find a missing four year old girl. Thank God they'd found her before the perv who'd snatched her from the park had been able to molest her. Actually God wasn't the one to thank, Stella was. She'd found a strange hair at the crime site. Mac had thought it was irrelevant, it was a cold fall day and everyone had bundled their kids up. Lots of coats had fake fur on them, plus the park was a well known spot for people to walk their dogs. Then there was local wildlife to consider, but Stella wouldn't let it go. She had felt it was important and in the end she'd been right.

"I still can't believe that monkey hair led us to that little girl" Flack told her as they sat together having coffee, both too wired to go home and sleep. "I know it was hard to go against Mac, but you did a good thing Stella, real good."

She blushed, smiling at his praise. "Thanks, he didn't make it easy. Mac expects me to fall in line when he issues directions. Sometimes..."

"Sometimes..." he egged her on.

"Sometimes I think he forgets that I can and do do his job." Stella's emotions got the better of her and her hands flew as she spoke.

Don reached out and captured her hand in his. "Hey, Mac knows how good you are at your job Stella. We all do. I do."

Again Stella blushed. "You keep that up and I might get the wrong idea" she joked.

"It wouldn't be wrong," Don replied softly, his electric blue eyes staring into her sea green ones. While his left hand held her right, he reached out the index finger of his left and gently ran it up and down across her wrist. "I care about you Stella, a lot, and I get the feeling you care about me too?"

Stella nodded as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Then what say we get out of here and go someplace we can be alone?"

"I'd like that" Stella smiled.

They'd gone to his place because he remembered her rule, no men at her place ever, so she'd always have a safe place to go back to. It hadn't worked with Frankie, but he respected her enough not to push her to cross that boundary. They were barely inside when Don kicked the door shut and pulled her into his arms, pressing her back against the door his hands roamed over her body as his lips assaulted her lips. Stella moaned and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to intimately caress hers. By the time they broke apart, both pulling oxygen into their starved lungs, their coats lay on the floor and both of their shirts were unbuttoned. Stella's hands were wrapped around his neck, his were just beneath her breasts.

'Damn Flack where'd you learn to kiss like that" she asked breathlessly. She felt a stab of jealously when she realized that his skill had been honed by the many women he dated. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Seeing her thoughts in her eyes Don told her, "It doesn't matter who came before Stella. What matters is that you're the one I'm with now, the only one I want to be with for as long as you'll have me."

Stella, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her eyes had pulled his head down and kissed him again. It wasn't long before they were in Don's bed, a trail of clothes through the apartment. They had been frantic, years of sexual tension built up and they'd quickly reached the point of combustion.

It was afterwards, while their breathing returned to normal, that she'd told him. He'd realized they hadn't used any protection and had apologized.

Stella turned away from Don. She knew what was going to happen now and she could already feel the pain of losing him.

"It's OK Don. I-I've kept up with the HIV testing and I'm still negative."

"Stella, that's not---"

"Please Don just let me finish. I trust you enough to know that we wouldn't have done what we just did if you had anything, and as for pregnancy, well..." here she faltered.

Don could see she was hurting but didn't know what to do.

"It's very unlikely I'll ever get pregnant naturally. Only a 5 percent chance."

"Stella," he placed a hand on her shoulder turning her towards him. "Stell, look at me."

When she'd looked up at him, her emerald eyes were filled with tears.

"Tell me."

"When I was thirteen I was sick, but I was going between homes and by the time anyone realized it and took me to the doctor the damage was done. I didn't find out until years later. I went to get some birth control and the doctor told me."

"God Stella I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly. "It's ok Don, I've gotten used to it. I can still have children, I'll just need some help getting pregnant. In vitro most likely. I, ah, I understand if you, ah...if you've changed your mind about us."

She'd said it so quietly Don almost didn't hear her.

"Is that what you think Stella, because you have fertility issues I don't want to be with you?" he asked incredulous.

Stella'd looked at him surprised at how angry and hurt he sounded.

"I, ah...it's happened before Don and I understand. You want someone you can have a family with, and while I've been told I can have children, there's no guarantee."

"God damn it, Stella," Don was so angry he'd been yelling. "I AM NOT OTHER MEN! I love you, not because I want a family, but because of who you are, and get this Stella when we're ready to have a baby I will do whatever it takes to make that happen for you. If that means jerking off into a cup then so be it. And if by some miracle it happens the old fashioned way then great. And if it doesn't happen at all, then we'll adopt. We both know there are tons of kids out there in need of a good home. Understand?"

"Yeah," Stella nodded wondering how she'd gotten so lucky. "I'm sorry Don. Usually when I tell a guy that's the last time I see them."

"Honey do me a favor?" At her nod he'd continued. "Don't compare me to the guys you've dated before?"

Stella had nodded and then kissed him lovingly, apologizing without words again


	2. Being a Couple

Stella lashes fluttered as she slowly woke. She smiled when she caught sight of her handsome husband. Don was sound asleep in the chair beside her bed. His long legs sprawled out in front of him, his head leaning on his hand, which rested upon the arm of the chair. She felt a tightening in her stomach, but no real pain, for the moment. She hadn't wanted to take any pain meds, but her doctor had made the suggestion and Don had latched onto the idea. He hated seeing her in pain, and she had definitely been in pain. Stella smiled again as she recalled him trying to convince her to accept the medication.

"Please Stella, you need to rest before the baby comes, besides" he'd locked those beautiful blue eyes onto her green ones, "it's killing me to see you like this."

When he looked at her like that, spoke to her in that voice, so husky with emotion, it wasn't in her to deny him anything. And the dazzling smile he'd bestowed on her when she acquiesced would have normally had her tingling to her toes. At the moment though, the other things going on with her body had forestalled that reaction, but it had still warmed her heart.

Don made a soft snorting sound and began to quietly snore. Stella smiled, the sound was comforting to her, reminding Don was here for her. She was still amazed they were together, a couple, and soon a family. She let her mind wander to their first date.

Although she and Don had often had dinner, drinks or hung out, oh yeah and spent the day in bed together doing all sorts of delicious things to each other, they had never officially dated. Don decided this had to be remedied immediately and asked Stella to go out with him the following weekend.

"Don you are so sweet. We've spent all of free time in your bed for the past three days, now you want to go on a date?" Stella was amazed by this tall hunk of a man.

"Come on, Stel, I want to do this right. I want to pamper you and treat you like you deserve to be treated. You're not just a fuck buddy, you know that right?" he asked concern marring his handsome face.

"I know Don. I just think we put the cart before the horse."

"I know Honey and I want to fix that. We've known each other for years, but I still feel there's a part of me you haven't seen. Please, go to dinner with me? Let me woo you."

That had been the first time he'd done it to her, used those eyes, that voice, husky with emotion and Stella knew she was in trouble. If he ever found out what that did to her, how she couldn't find it in herself to deny him anything. Oh God! Not that she didn't want to go out with him, she just loved busting his chops. Smiling at him she said yes.

Don knocked on her door promptly at seven on the evening in question. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a crisp white shirt, and surprisingly a solid dusky blue silk tie. He'd brought her roses, pink ones in a beautiful bouquet with white baby's breath. He'd taken her to dinner at one of the city's very posh, upscale restaurants where he'd held her close as they danced.

"You're very good at this," she told him, trying not to think about what his holding her so close, swaying to the music was doing to her body.

His laughter sounded in her ear. "I'll have you know I worked very hard planning tonight. I wanted it to be special for you. I love you Stella."

Tears had welled in her eyes. All her life she'd longed to hear someone say that to her. Frankie had, along with a few others, but they'd all ended up breaking her heart, and in Frankie's case her spirit, in the end. With Don Stella knew it was different. Hell she'd known Don since he was a rookie. He was a man of his word and if he said he loved her, you had damn well better believe it was true.

"I love you too Don," she'd answered when she could finally speak, her voice rough from the unshed tears. She was a little surprised at how easy it was for her to say that to him, and at how long it had been true.

He'd smiled down at her. "You ready for the next part of tonight?"

"There's more?"

Don wiggled his eye brows at her. "You better believe there is."

They'd left the restaurant then, and Stella noticed as they walked out how many women were eying her with envy. A small smile had tugged at her mouth,_ yes indeed she was a lucky woman_.

They'd ended up at Central Park and Don led her to one of the horse drawn carriages waiting there. As they'd ridden through the park he'd held her close and they'd ended up making out. By the time the ride was over they'd both been ready to call it a night. For a change they were headed to Stella's place and she couldn't resist teasing him.

"So tell me Don, does tonight's date end at my door with a few naughty goodnight kisses?"

"Funny Stella. You know damn well when we get there I'm going come inside and strip that dress off you and make love to you all night long." And that's exactly what he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks for the reveiws. They inspire me to get going on the next chapter. Now for the bad news. My boys are playing in a hockey tournament this weekend. We have 4 games Sat., 2 Sun., and if they make it to the finals 2 on Mon. I'm taking my lap top with me, but I'm not sure how much I'll get done. Therefore I'm guessing it'll be late Tues. or even Wed. before I update. For those of you also reading Pitter Patter I'll be updating that later today. Now If you could really inspire me I've already got ideas for the next couple chapters so review and maybe I'll get two ready while I'm at the tournament.


	3. Having a Baby!

Don woke with a start. He wasn't sure what had woken him, and it actually took him a moment to remember where he was. Then he heard it, a muffled whimper coming from Stella. Immediately his eyes sought her out and they found her face distorted by a grimace, eyes squeezed shut. He reached for her hand, calling her name and realized it was clenched in a fist.

"Honey?"

She let out a long breath and her face and hands relaxed. She turned to Don watery emerald eyes focusing on him.

"Meds wore off," she told him, her voice husky.

"I'll call the nurse," he replied instantly. "We'll get you more."

She shook her head and would have argued with him if another contraction hadn't hit just then. As it built in strength her hands again squeezed into fists and she bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to keep from crying out.

Don's hand quickly found the call button which he pressed several times. Then he stood and cupped Stella's cheek.

"It's ok Honey, let it out."

She shook her head, closing her eyes again, her teeth now piercing her lip. A nurse bustled in asking what they needed, then taking one look at Stella's face, saying it was time to check her progress again. By the time the contraction had passed she'd pulled on gloves and pulled back the sheet covering Stella. She sat at the bottom of the bed, helped Stella raise her right leg, saying she could remain on her left side, and slipped her hand inside. Pulling it out she smiled at Stella.

"Congratulations, you're just a bit passed seven centimeters. That means you've moved into the last phase before you get to push. It shouldn't be too much longer now." Seeing Stella again bite her lip she told her, "Don't fight the pain. Let it out. Yell, scream, no one will mind."

Stella nodded and finally let out a low moan.

"Hold her hand, rub her back between contractions, whatever she needs. I'll get some ice chips for her to suck on and let Dr. Emery know she's making progress."

Don nodded and reached for Stella's fisted hand. She clutched his, seeking his strength.

"Squeeze my hand Stel, let me help you." Stella nodded and suddenly Don's hand felt like it was trapped in a vice grip. He winced but kept quiet. If this was what Stella needed he would gladly take it. He just wished there was more he could do. As he felt her grip relax and heard her again let out a long breath.

Over the next three hours Don did everything he could to help ease Stella's discomfort. He held her hand, whispered words of encouragement, comfort and love, fed her ice chips, wiped her brow with a cool cloth, helped her change position and massaged her back. As the hours passed her contractions had come closer together until they reached the point of a new one starting before the last one ended. They increased in intensity and duration and it broke his heart to see her in such pain.

As she lay there, her body preparing to bring their child into the world, his heart captured a picture of her that would last in him until the day her died. Her gown and hair had become soaked with sweat, her face was flushed from exertion and her eyes were lit with an inner strength and determination he admired.

He smiled as his beautiful lady-like Stella let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush. He tried to comfort her again, but was startled when she lashed out at him. The nurse, who'd just come in, sent him out to the hall for a break, telling him not to take it personally. Now as he leaned against the wall, just outside the door his mind wandered to the day they'd learned Stella was pregnant.

Stella had been sick for nearly a week. They had originally thought she had the flu, but when it lingered, Don had grown concerned. He'd tried to get her to see her doctor but she refused. He tried to get her to stay home, but after three days she'd insisted on going back to work. And so it happened that rain-soaked spring day they, along with Mac and Danny arrived at the scene of a drive-by schoolyard shooting. Six children were being assessed by EMS while four others lay dead, along with two adult aides and an obviously homeless individual who'd been walking past the fenced in play area.

The three CSI's had split up, each taking a different body to examine. Don saw Stella tighten her jaw as she leaned over the body of a little boy who couldn't have been a day over six. She knelt down and began to collect evidence. For some reason Don couldn't wander too far from her. He wasn't sure why, but when she stood, then closed her eyes, a hand to her forehead, and swayed, then fell to the ground, he wished he stayed closer.

He'd rushed to her side, his yell for a medic causing Danny and Mac to look over and see Stella lying next to the boy. Both joined him as he cradled her in his arms calling to her.

"Stella! Open your eyes!"

The medic arrived and quickly applied pressure to stem the blood flowing from the cut on her forehead. A moment later her eyelids began to flutter. Don quickly explained that she'd been out of work for the three days with flu-like symptoms. He also said that she insisted on returning to work despite still having symptoms for the last five days.

"Damn it! She told me she was feeling better," Mac let out.

"You wouldn't have let me come back," Stella told him softly. The medic then took her vitals and when she struggled against Don to sit up he held her down. He told her she needed to go to the hospital, that she needed stitches. Stella cursed as she looked at the four male faces focused on her. She knew she could convince each of them individually that she was fine, but combined she was beaten. She nodded her head indicating she would go.

Mac started giving Danny directions on getting more help to the crime scene and he was surprised when Don interrupted.

"You can handle it Mac, I'm going with her."

Mac looked at Don, then Stella, and finally at Don again. He knew from the look on Don's face he wouldn't change his mind, but he was trying to figure out exactly what was going on between him and Stella.

"Alright Don. Call us when you know something." Then he and Danny went back to work.

Don could feel Danny giving him confused looks, but he didn't care. Stella was his, had been for over four months, and it was about damn time their friends and co-workers knew. The medic was going to call for a stretcher, but Don told him it wasn't necessary. Then he stood and leaned back down taking Stella into his arms. He followed the man to the ambulance and placed Stella on the stretcher just outside it's door. Then he waited while the loaded her inside before climbing in beside her. The doors closed and they started off to Saint Vincent's Hospital.

Don was hurt when Stella flat out ignored him. She answered all the medics questions but ignored Don's attempts to talk to her. The medic bandaged her head and started an IV then sat back filling out forms, still keeping an eye on Stella. Don noticed his smirk as Stella continued to ignore him. Finally Don gave up knowing that Stella needed to cool off before she'd let him in. When they arrived at the hospital Don accompanied her into the exam room. Stella was swiftly moved from the stretcher to the a bed. Then the medic explained to the hospital staff what had happened. Then he pushed the stretcher out and gave Don a sympathetic smile as he left.

Another nurse entered, then a doctor, who began to examine Stella, asking her questions all the while. Don was surprised at first to hear Stella answering them honestly, then he grinned as he realized she knew he'd call her on it if she lied. The doctor's next question wiped the grin right off his face though, and immediately his indigo orbs locked on her jade ones. Don moved to the bed and took her hand in his. Stella turned to the doctor and told him she wasn't sure.

After a brief discussion about Stella's fertility issues the doctor had a nurse draw blood. Then while they waited for the results he cleaned, stitched and bandaged Stella's forehead. He left them then to see if her test results were back.

"Stella" Don was a concerned when she wouldn't look at him. He reached out and gently forced her chin up. He swore when he saw that she was fighting tears.

"I'm sorry," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"What? Why?"

"For everything," she replied her voice cracking and her tears overflowing and rolling down her cheeks. "For not seeing a doctor sooner, for insisting on going back to work, for being angry with you, for..."

"Hey, hey! That's enough." He sat next to her on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Everything you're apologizing for is part of why I love you. You're strong willed, and stubborn, and independent, and strong, and Stella I love every one of those qualities in you. If you weren't all of those things, you wouldn't be my Stella. Understand?"

She nodded and her head rubbed against his chest. He smiled when her breathing evened out and she pulled back enough to look up at him. Her tears had stopped yet her vulnerability caused his breath to catch.

"Do you think I might be?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well," he began as he tangled hid hand in her hair. It's not like we don't do it at every opportunity." He smiled at her.

"And we've never used any protection so, yeah. Its a good possibility."

"But they said..."

"They said it was unlikely, not impossible."

Stella nodded then sighing, laid her head against his chest. She loved hearing his heart beat. It made her feel safe,and not alone. When the doctor came back that's how he found them. Stella leaning on Don. Him kissing the top of her head while the hand he had still tangled in her curls massaged her scalp. He cleared his throat and they pulled apart slightly, looking to him to confirm their miracle. He smiled and said "Congratulations Stella, you beat the odds. You're pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok it's 2:20 am and I"m exhausted. We got back home around 5 but my husband had to ba at work at 2 so I haven't been to bed yet. I started working on this and just couldn't stop. Therefore please excuse any type o's. We had a great weekend. My younger son's team won first place. It was great. You'd have thought it was the Stanley Cup. Any way here it is so please enjoy, AND THEN REVIEW. Ok I'm a reveiw slut. I love the praise so heap it on. LOL! God I'm tired. I'll try to update again by Friday, if not sooner. I think we're gonna have 2 or 3 more chapters. Definitely 2. Ok I need sleep, I'm rambling. Enjoy.


	4. Having A Baby! part two

AN: I hadn't planned this chapter, but decided to answer SaraLou's question. I do not suffer from PID, but did research it for this story. My next chapter will deal with the team finding out about Stella and Don. Please enjoy, and r&r.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Don wished they could have stayed in that moment forever, but the doctor's next words threatened to rob them of their miracle. He was worried about an ectopic pregnancy. He sat down and asked Stella to go over her health history in more detail. Stella whimpered and Don moved his hand from her nape to her shoulder where he gave her a comforting squeeze. Blue eyes locked on green and a silent message passed between them. _It's ok. Don't panic. Everything will be fine._ Stella took a deep breath and turned to the doctor.

"When I was thirteen I developed appendicitis, no one noticed until it was too late. It ruptured and I had emergency surgery. Years later, when I was eighteen, I went to a doctor for birth control but after some testing, was told it wasn't necessary. He said that due to the appendicitis I had developed PID and had some serious scarring in both fallopian tubes. He gave me a 5 chance of ever conceiving naturally."

The doctor told them the situation was serious. He explained that women with PID, pelvic inflammatory disease, often developed ectopic pregnancies due to the scarring Stella had mentioned, and that if that was the case it would require surgery and termination. Stella closed her eyes, trying in vain to stem her tears. Don pulled to his chest.

"What," he had to clear his throat. "What do we do now?"

"First off the nurse will be coming in to start an IV. Stella you're slightly dehydrated and your blood sugar is low. We'll treat those conditions and I'll come back shortly to perform an ultrasound. Then we'll know what we're dealing with. Ok?" When they nodded, he left. Almost immediately a nurse came in and had Stella lay down. Then she started the IV. Moments later the doctor was back with a nurse who was rolling in an ultrasound machine. While he set up the machine he asked the nurse to help Stella with her clothes. Following the nurses directions, Stella undid her belt and slacks and slid and her panties down until her pelvic bone was exposed. The nurse also had her lift her shirt above her navel. As the doctor placed the wand on Stella's abdomen Don stepped closer to the bed and again took her hand in his. They both watched the images play over the screen, but neither really knew what they were seeing. After a moment the doctor turned to them smiling.

"Good news, the baby's in the uterus, not the fallopian tubes." He flipped a few dials. Listen. That's the heart beat."

Don leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her softly as their tears of relief mingled.

"I told you Stel, that's our miracle baby. I love Honey."

"I love you too."


	5. Having A Baby! part three

It had taken several hours at the hospital and when they'd finally left they had to stop and fill the prescriptions the doctor had written for Stella. One was for prenatal vitamins and one for iron, as Stella was anemic. The taxi ride to the pharmacy and waiting for the scripts to be filled took another hour. It was afternoon when they finally arrived at Don's apartment.

Don helped Stella into her pajamas and settled her into bed and tucked the blanket around her. He placed a bottle of water on the nightstand beside her, kissed on the forehead and headed out to get some groceries.

As he walked the two blocks to the health food store he used, Don found himself whistling. _I'm going to be a dad!_ In his mind's eye he could see Stella holding a tiny baby to her breast as it nursed. God he loved that woman, and that baby. Once he reached the store he quickly gathered the items on his mental list, low fat milk and yogurt, whole grain bread, brown rice, organic peas and carrots, salmon steaks, ginger tea, soda crackers, real maple syrup, eggs, a couple containers of various berries and pancake mix. He paid for his purchases and headed home. At the corner he stopped in the convenience store and picked up two containers of Ben and Jerry's. Then he went home.

He was pleased Stella was still asleep when he got back and he put the groceries away, then started dinner. He turned the radio on, keeping the volume low, and sang along as he cooked. When Stella woke she used the rest room then followed her nose and ears to the kitchen. She stifled a laugh when she found Don, his dress shirt pulled from his pants and unbuttoned, a towel over his shoulder, singing and dancing along with the radio. He turned suddenly, caught sight of her and froze. He felt a wave of heat spread over his face.

Stella laughed then stepped forward to hug him, her arms slipping beneath his shirt as they came around his middle. He slipped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Mm mm," she moaned.

"Hi Mommy, sleep well," he asked when they pulled apart. A smile lit her face, then she leaned in and nuzzled his neck. She kissed his jaw and bit his ear lobe. "I like that" she whispered in his ear.

"My kissing you?"

"That too. I like you calling me Mommy."

"I like it too. Now Mommy, it's just about time to eat, so go sit down." Don pushed her towards the table.

"I can help."

"Stella, let me spoil you, 'k?" He asked as he began fixing their plates.

"Alright," Stella agreed.

Don brought two plates filled with salmon steaks, rice and peas and carrots. The he went back for a basket of warm bread and two glasses of milk. One more trip and he set two bowls of yogurt and berries in the middle of the table.

"Looks good," Stella told him, praying her stomach was going to cooperate.

"Just try small bites," Don encouraged her.

Stella did and closed her eyes as her mouth watered. "This salmon is delicious."

Don smiled and watched as she tried everything and when her stomach didn't react, dug in with enthusiasm.

They ate in companionable silence, Stella enjoying her first meal in over a week, and Don enjoying Stella's enjoyment. Afterwards Don sent her to the parlor while he cleaned up. When she argued he reminded her that she was going to let him pamper her, so she went. When Don joined her he brought her a bottle of water and a beer for himself. He lit a fire and turned on the stereo. He put in one of Stella's cd's by R. Carlos Nakai and soft flute music filled the room. After going into the bedroom and changing into a pair of sleep pants he walked over to the sofa, sat down with his back against the arm, his right leg bent at the knee against the sofa's back, his left leg along the front. Stella settled between his legs, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. His right hand wandered up to tangle in her curls and he gently pulled her head back. In a moment his lips were on hers. What had started as a gentle kiss quickly ignited an inferno. It was only when someone pounding on the door finally registered that Don pulled back. Both he and Stella were drawing ragged breaths.

"Flack?! You in there? Open up!"

Don groaned as he recognized Mac's voice. He'd forgotten to call him and tell him how Stella was, then he'd shut off both their cells and the ringer on his land line so they wouldn't wake Stella. He quickly maneuvered around Stella and went to open the door.

"Don what happened? The hospital won't give us any info on Stella, except that she's been released. We tried her place but she isn't there. I thought you were going to call," Mac said as soon as he opened the door. He walked in followed by Danny.

"Shit Mac I'm sorry. I-we, I forgot to call."

"Don?" Stella called from the parlor.

"Stella's here," Mac asked, a mix of anger and relief in his voice, as he pushed past Don into the parlor. "Isn't this cute," he gestured to Don's state of undress after taking the sight of Stella in a tank and pair of flannel sleep pants. You two are so busy playing house that-----"

He was cut off as Don's fist slammed into his jaw. He stumbled back against the wall and quickly righted himself. Stella was instantly between them trying to pull Don away.

"Don't you ever talk about her that way," Don yelled, his hands still clenched in fists.

"Don, please don't, please," Stella begged him. "Oh God" she groaned just before throwing her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom.

Don's anger at Mac was quickly replaced with concern for Stella. "Damn it Mac that's the first thing she's kept down for more than ten minutes in a week!" He dropped his hands and headed towards the bathroom.

"Get him some ice," he threw over his shoulder to Danny. Then he rushed to the bathroom and tried the door only to find it locked. He could hear her losing the dinner she'd enjoyed such a short time ago. "Stella, Honey , please open the door. Come on Honey let me in," he begged.

Danny went to the kitchen and pulled a kitchen towel from a drawer by the sink. He opened the freezer and placed some ice onto the towel, and wrapped it up. He could hear Flack still trying to get Stella to open the bathroom door and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the lock turn. He returned to the parlor and handed Mac the ice pack, both listen to Don's apologizing to Stella as he slipped into the bathroom with her.

"Guess I had it coming," Mac remarked.

Danny nodded. "I'da done the same thing if you wuz talkin' about Lindsey." He went over and turned off the music.

Mac sighed and they both sat down, their chairs facing the fireplace.

In the bathroom Stella was once again doubled over the toilet, the contents of her stomach emptying into it. Don had grabbed a hair band and pulled her hair into it, then he'd reached up and tossed a cloth into the sink, turning on the cold water. Now he sat behind her, his large hand rubbing circles on her back. He wished he could do more. When she finally stopped heaving he stood and filled a glass with water, then turned off the tap and rang out the cloth. He sat back down beside her.

Stella still lay over the toilet, her arm resting on the seat, her head resting on her arm. Tears streamed down her face and soft sobs rocked her body.

"Stella I'm so sorry Honey,"

She turned suddenly and threw herself into his arms.

"He made it sound s-so d-dirty," she cried against his chest.

Don rubbed her back. "No Honey. Neither of us have done anything to be ashamed of." He tried to keep his anger out of his voice, but promised himself that he and Mac weren't finished yet. "I promise you he'll never talk about you like that again."

She cried a few moments more, then allowed him to help her up and wash her face with the cloth. She rinsed her mouth with the water, and when she was done he handed her her toothbrush already dolloped with toothpaste. She quickly brushed knowing the acid from her stomach would damage her teeth if left there, but afraid that she might gag and start to vomit again. When she was done Don wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair for a moment. Then he looked at her in the mirror.

"Stell," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Look at me." When she raised her eyes to meet his in the mirror he continued. "I love you, and I love this baby," he moved his hand down to caress her lower abdomen. "There is nothing for you to be ashamed of. We didn't do anything wrong. I know you're upset 'cause I hit Mac, and I promise not to do it again, but I will not stand for anyone talking trash about you. Understand?"

She nodded, then turned in his arms. Her arms stole around his neck and she kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"No one has every stood up for me like that, defending my honor."

"I'll always defend your honor Stella."

He kissed her again and then taking her hand, led her out to the parlor.

Mac stood up when he heard the bathroom door open. He watched as Don led Stella into the room. He felt like a heel when he saw that she was pale, and that her eyes and nose were red from crying, and knowing he caused it.

"Stella," he took a step towards her, but stopped when she backed away from him.

Don put his arm around her shoulders, "Why don't we all sit down and talk."

Mac sat back down and watched as Don guided Stella to the sofa and sat down beside her keeping her hand between both of his.

"First off Mac I need to apologize. By the time we left the hospital Stella was exhausted, we stopped to get her prescriptions and when we got back here I put her to bed. I turned off the ringer on the land line and both our cells so they wouldn't disturb her. Then I went to grab some groceries and cooked dinner when I got back. I just forgot about calling you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Don. I overreacted. It's just that I couldn't get anything out of the hospital..."

Stella whimpered softly, so softly in fact, that only Don heard her. "You ok?"

"Headache's back."

"Danny toss me that bottle of Tylenol next to you?"

Danny turned to grab the bottle and his eyes widened when he saw the bottle of prenatal vitamins identical to the one Lindsey had at home. "Stella, are you pregnant?"

Stella felt all eyes in the room on her. She looked sideways at Don and knew instantly that if she gave him any sign he would field the question. She smiled at him and turned to answer Danny, her eyes locked on Mac's.

"Yeah. That's why I fainted today, and why I've been sick the last week."

"But I thought..." Mac began.

"So did I, but the doctor said I got lucky."

"We got lucky," Don looked at her smiling and corrected her, leaving no doubt as to who the father was. He turned back to Mac. "She's going to be out the rest of the week, until she sees her regular doctor. Next week we'll need to go get her stitches taken out too."

Danny crossed the room and pulled Stella to her feet hugging her. "Wait'll I tell Montana, she's gonna flip. Both of ya at the same time."

Stella smiled, she knew Danny was genuinely happy for her and Don. He let her go and congratulated Don.

Mac looked at her for a moment then smiled. He crossed the room and hugged her too. "I'm happy for you. For both of you," he added shaking Don's hand. "Did you remember to call your captain?"

"He, uh, called as we were leaving the hospital. Gave me the next few days to stay home and take care of Stella."

Mac nodded. Then he turned to Danny. "We should go. Let Stella get some rest."

"Yeah, I'll hold Montana off 'til tomorrow, 'k?"

"Yeah, thanks Danny."

The two left and Don locked up behind them. He started the cd over again and looked at Stella. "Now where were we?"

--------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok it's 10 after 1 in the morning so any typo's are due to sleep deprevation. This chapter finally finishes up this memory, next chapter we have a baby. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review, my ego needs to be stroked. Thanks to those faithful few who always do.


	6. Finally A Family

AN: Here it is the last chapter in this story. Please enjoy. I have already started a sequel of sorts. It will be random moments in Stella and Don's lives. I will post the first tonight when I get back from class. I'm going to learn Polish! Yeah me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella woke suddenly her gaze going to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was seven am. The baby should have been up at six for a feeding. Sitting up quickly she realizes Don is gone and a smile lites her face. She knows just where she'll find him. Sure enough when she walks into the parlor she finds him asleep on the sofa. He's on his back and lying on his bare chest is their little one. An empty baby bottle sits on the floor next to the sofa.

"Mam-Mam" she suddenly hears and turns towards the nursery. Inside she finds their sixteen month old daughter, Anna, standing in her crib. She picks her up, kissing her repeatedly, causing the toddler to laugh.

"Good morning, _moro mou._"

"Bee-bee," she asks pointing to the other crib.

"No baby. Daddy's got the baby" Stella told her as she placed her on the changing table and removed her dirty diaper.

"Dee-Dee," Anna squeals and claps her little hands. She's definitely daddy's girl. As she changes her daughter, Stella lets her mind wonder to the little girl's birth.

Don had been with her for her whole labor, well almost. She had yelled at him and the nurse sent him out to the hall to get a break. While he was gone Stella had developed the urge to push and the nurse had checked progress. Finally she was at ten centimeters and it was time to push. The nurse used the buzzer to call in the doctor and another nurse, then she'd gone to work breaking the bed down for delivery. Stella had quickly found her feet in stirrups, ready to deliver. She'd been frightened and screamed for Don who was immediately at her side. That's exactly where he stayed for the next two hours as she pushed again and again. He'd encouraged her every step of the way. When things had gone wrong he was still at her side.

Stella had finally delivered the baby's head when the shoulders became stuck. A condition called shoulder dystocia, where the baby's shoulders are too big to pass through the mother's pelvis. The doctor had immediately called for help, then had the nurses help Stella roll from her back to her hands and knees, then she had inserted her fingers beside the baby's head and freed the shoulders. Stella then delivered the baby from this position. The doctor had allowed Don to cut the cord, as she was squalling quite loudly at that point. Then she was held up quickly for Stella to see and handed over to the neonatal staff. The nurses had helped Stella role over again and as she lay on her back she watched the doctor and nurses with her baby.

She was distracted when another pain, nowhere near as intense, washed over her. A small moan escaped her lips. Don quickly turned his attention to her worried.

"It's ok," the doctor told him, seeing his face. It's just the afterbirth. I'm going to need you to push again Stella. That's it. Good."

Stella lay back against the pillows and Don leaned down and kissed her forehead. Just then a nurse came over, followed by the neonatal doctor. The nurse smiled and placed the baby in Stella's arms. Stella looked down at the tiny face and felt her emotions nearly choke her. She looked up at the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flack she's fine, no effects from the dystocia, 10 fingers and toes, beautiful and healthy."

Don shook his hand thanking him and accepting his congratulations while Stella again focused on the baby. She let a soft sob escape and tears streamed down her cheeks. Then Don had his arm around her and she and the baby snuggled against him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Moo duice, Mam," Anna squealed, bringing Stella back to the present.

"Alright _moro mou_, Momma will get you some milk." Stella set the girl down and watched her toddle towards the kitchen. She followed behind scooping up the toddler and making her giggle.

Stella placed her in the high chair and filled a sippy cup with milk. She gave the cup to Anna along with a handful of cheerios on the tray. Then she started the coffee and tea pot before returning to the parlor. Once again she looked down on her sleeping husband and baby. She reached down and scooped up their little boy. She took him into the nursery and settled him in his crib. Then she returned to the kitchen and turned on the counter top television to watch the Today show. Checking that Anna was still occupied with her cheerios, Stella pulled out the makings of omelets. She was mixing everything together in a bowl when two strong arms slipped around her middle.

"Morning Honey," he greeted her as he nuzzled in her hair and against her neck. You didn't happen to find my buddy, did you? Little guy, blue eyes, black curls and dimples?"

"Mmm hmm. Found him sleeping on your chest," she gasped as the kisses he was placing along her neck and collarbone found a particularly sensitive spot. "I, ah, mmm, p-put him in his c-crib."

"Dee-Dee," Anna squealed holding her arms out to her daddy.

Don groaned against Stella's shoulder then turned and grinning, pulled the toddler from her highchair and swung her in the air.

"Anna-banana," he bellowed then brought her down so he could blow raspberries on her tummy. Just then Stella heard a thin wail from the nursery. Jake was up. She smiled as she headed to get him, she finally had a family.


End file.
